A Timely Demise
by Kerouac Jak
Summary: A young man walks into the Sank Kingdom and claims to be from the future.Set in the normal Gundam Wing timeline.
1. Chap 1

I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters blah blah blah. 

Title: **The Timely Demise**

By: Deacon Frost

Time: A.C. 195 when Heero and Quatre arrive at the Sank Kingdom. (It is set in the normal g-wing timeline. If I do not mention something it happens like it would in the time line.)

Setting: Sank Kingdom Institute

**Chapter I**

A young man, about the age of 19 walked into the Sank Kingdom Institution. It was an odd sight because all of the students were female. The young man went to the front desk and asked where he could find Lucrezia Noin. His voice was very cold and unemotional. The receptionist told him how to get to her office and was thanked by a slight nod. He reached the office and knocked at the door and when he heard "come in." he entered. Noin looked up from her desk and saw a young, well-built man. When she looked at him again she saw that he was of Asian decent and he was staring at her. Noin was waiting for him to say something but he stood in silence. Noin broke the silence when she asked. 

Noin: "Can I help you?"

The young man gave her a slight nod and a "hn." 

Noin got a little frustrated with this and said.

Noin: 'Well, how can I help you?"

He finally spoke in a cold voice.

Young man: "I have been sent here to help you."

Noin looked at him like he was crazy. She then said.

Noin: "Wha what do you mean help me." 

He then took a deep breath and said.

Young man: "What I am about to tell you, you can not tell anyone else."

Noin was baffled by this. He then continued.

Young man: "I am from the future and I was sent back to this time A.C. 195 to help you."

Noin started to interrupt but he cut her off. 

Young man: "I know the outcome of the war that is abut to happen but by myself being here I have altered that result. In the future, time travel was discovered but it was prohibited because of the fear of time manipulation. I am from the agency that regulates this. Each agent of the agency I work for has a chip installed on the inner side of our bicep that allows him or her to keep past memories even if the past is changed. The future has been altered and we found that around this time was when it happened. I am here to stop the alternate future from happening." 

Noin just looked at him like he was crazy and said.

Noin: "Am I supposed to believe that. Do you have any proof or anything?"

The man held out his hand toward her. She looked at it and he said.

The man: "Take my blood. The DNA should be proof."

Noin asked.

Noin: "Whose DNA will I find?"

The man: "My mother's and my father's."

Noin: "Who are?"

The man: "Releena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy.

Noin was skeptical but did the test anyways. She was actually not that surprised when it did match. Her instincts told her he was not one to play jokes. When the test was done they went back to her office. She finally asked him his name. 

The young man: "Michael Yuy but my code name is Deacon Frost so that is what you better call me. If anyone knows too much about their own future, the results could be devastating. 

Noin was a little puzzeled but she asked.

Noin: "Why did you come to me?"

Michael rather Deacon: "I was told by my superior to contact you." 

Noin: "Whose that?"

Deacon: "You."

Noin: "So I am your superior and I sent you. And Heero and Releena are your parents?"

Deacon: "Yes, you are one of the head officers in the agency. I am one of the top agents."

Noin was thinking to herself "He has convincing proof but it is still hard to believe but I need all the help I can get. I'll have to trust him."

Noin started to get curious of what his mission actually was. 

Noin: "What happens to disrupt the future?"

Deacon: "Heero Yuy and Releena Peacecraft disappear. We don't know exactly when or where but it is around this time. We can not pinpoint exact time or location so we have to go to the earliest time and wait till the incident occurs."

Noin: "Doesn't that take a long time?" 

Deacon: " Yes."

Noin: "That seems like a hard job and you are also away from your family."

Deacon: "It is a small sacrifice for peace."

Noin: " I see, how are you planning to protect Heero and Releena? Are you going to tell them who you are?"

Deacon: "The plan is to tell them and the rest of the gundam pilots I am from the future and I am here to help and that is it."

Noin: " How are you going to get them to believe you?"

Deacon: " I have my methods."

Noin: "Okay, what are we to do now?"

Deacon: "I understand Heero and Quatre just arrived."

Noin: "Yes they did."

Deacon: "I'll start there."

Noin: "Do you think you should have a cover?"

Deacon: "Like what?"

Noin: "Should you enroll here or should I make you an Imperial Guard? "

Deacon: "Whatever you want."

Noin: " I think you should enroll that way you will be around Heero and Releena more."

Deacon: "That's fine but aren't I a little older than everyone else in the class. I am 19."

Noin: "That won't matter."

Deacon: "Now that that's settled I need to place my gundam in your underground base."

Noin: "You have a gundam?"

Deacon: "Yes, its on the outskirts of town."

Noin: " Is it a new model?"

Deacon: "Yes it is called the Wolverine. It is more advanced than any mobile suit. All agents bring their mobile suits to be prepared."

( I am a big X-men fan so sue me.)

Noin: "Okay let's get it."

That's the end of number one. It's not great but neither am I.


	2. chap 2

I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters or the X-men parts I refer to blah blah blah.

Chapter 2

Setting: Underground Base, Sank Kingdom

People: Noin, Deacon, Heero and Quatre just arriving off the elevator.

Quatre: "What kind of Gundam is that?"

Deacon: "It's mine."

Heero: "Who are you?"

Deacon: "Deacon Frost"

Quatre: "What are you doing here?"

Deacon: "I am here to help."

Heero: "Help with what?"

Deacon: "Keep the peace."

Heero: "Who sent you?"

Deacon: "I am from the future and I have been sent here to help."

Quatre: "NO that's not possible."

Heero: "Prove it."

Deacon: "Fine. Quatre Rababera Winner. After your father's death, which was recently, you constructed the Wing Zero. You destroyed a resource satellite and a colony. You fought Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton because of the Zero System."

Quatre: "How did you know that?"

Deacon: "It's on file. Heero Yuy. Before operation meteor you killed a girl and her dog."

Heero: "What that's impossible. You can't know about that."

Deacon: "Like I said it's on file."

Quatre: "Miss Noin, do you trust him?"

Noin: "Yes, it's hard to believe but he told me things only I would know."

Heero: "So why are you here?"

Deacon: "I cannot give you the specifics on my mission but I am here on your side."

Quatre: "So you're on our side? (He said it more to himself than anyone else.) Can you fight?"

Deacon gave him a slight nod.

Quatre: "Who trained you?"

Deacon: "The best." (Unknown to them Deacon was raised and trained by Heero and basically all of the Gundam pilots so it is like all of them put into one.)

Quatre: "So what are you going to do?"

Noin interrupted.

Noin: "He is going to enroll just as you did and help the Sank Kingdom when needed."

Heero: "Is that so?

Deacon looked at him and gave him a nod and a "hn". Heero turned away and started for the Wing Gundam and said.

Heero: "Just stay out of my way or I'll kill you."

Everything was normal until the Treize Faction and Oz fight in the southern part of the Sank Kingdom. Heero flew off in the Wing Gundam to fight Oz. Noin, Quatre, and Deacon followed awhile later. Dorothy and Releena went to see the battle. Dorothy to watch it and Releena to stop it.

Quatre was thinking to himself "Okay Deacon let's see if you can fight." Deacon's gundam was mainly black with silver on the arms and legs. Where the rib cage would be there were horizontal silver stripes.(Think of Wolverines costume from X-men but black instead of yellow and silver where it is blue. What can I say I'm a big X-men fan.)

Quatre finished off a couple of aires and looked over at the wolverine gundam. It was faster than any mobile suit he saw. It could run as fast as an aires could fly. It could fly short distances without wings. The side of the legs opened up revealing two handguns that had unbelievable power and were able to be fired rapidly. When the Gundam moved into close combat 3 claws extended out threw the knuckles on each hand. (Like I said I'm a big X-men fan.) The gundam shredded mobile suit after mobile suit. 

Noin, Quatre, and the Treize faction that Heero had recruited were amazed at what they saw. Heero didn't say anything. When the fight was over thy all went to see if Releena was unharmed. Releena talked with Noin and Heero and they decided to deep the mobile suits to protect the Sank Kingdom. Releena turned to Deacon and said.

Releena: "I didn't know you were a gundam pilot."

Deacon just turned and walked away. Noin said to Releena to calm her.

Noin: "He is here to help so don't worry about him."

They all left to go back to the Institution.

Well thats all I got to so far. It's a little bland but I think it gets better.


End file.
